Lost Planet
"Lost Planet" is the sixth episode of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It aired on April 7th, 2012. "I am Mogo!" - Mogo Overview The Green Lanterns travel to a mysterious planet to save the inhabitants from an approaching asteroid that is on a lethal collision course. Once there, they discover the planet itself will not allow its inhabitants to leave. It's up to the Green Lanterns to figure out the mystery before the planet-killing asteroid destroys everything. Synopsis Following an errant Green Lantern Ring, Hal and co. are nearly crushed by an asteroid, using much of their energy to divert it, however it is still on a collision course with a mysterious planet, which the ring has gone to. The team lands and meets two castaways, and splits up to find the ring. Razer finds a vast graveyard of crashed ships, and meets Saint Walker who explains that they are pirates and warships that have all crashed on the planet. Razer is quickly angered by Walker's peaceful demeanor, but Walker easily evades his attacks, and warns him that his rage will be his doom before giving him the green ring and departing. The team realize that the cast away are in fact criminals who have been stranded on the planet, and have suppressed Aya's CPU and commandeered the Interceptor. The team recaptures the ship and prepare to leave before the asteroid hits, Hal however realizes who the ring has chosen as its new bearer, and drills a hole to the planets core, throwing the ring into it. The planet uses the power of the ring, destroying the asteroid, stopping the threat. Using the ring, the planet comes alive calling itself Mogo, it thanks them for saving it from certain destruction. Mogo then reveals that for countless millennia he has trapped villains on his surface until they reform, he then promises to keep the castaways imprisoned on its surface, and to aid them if they need it in the future. Cast For full credits click here . Appearing in "Lost Planet" Heroes * Hal Jordan * Kilowog * Razer * Aya Villains * Zartok (first appearance) * Drusa (first appearance) * Grood (first appearance) Other characters * Saint Walker (first appearance) * Green Lantern Corps (mentioned only) * Mogo (first appearance) * Iolande (mentioned only) * Shyir Rev (mentioned only) Locations * Frontier Space * Thailius Prime (mentioned only) * Oa (mentioned only) * Mogo (first appearance) Items * Green Lantern Power Ring * Red Lantern Power Ring * Thailian Moon Staff (only appearance) Vehicles * Interceptor Quotes * Kilowog: Shut it down! * Hal Jordan: No! Keep firing! ---- * Drusa: What's this? * Aya: That's the access panel to my CPU chamber. ---- * Saint Walker: ''(looking at the shipwrecks)' 'All of them seriously bad people, who have done seriously bad things. * '''Saint Walker:' (to Razer) The path they walked led to their doom. It is the same path you walk now. ---- * Saint Walker: I am Saint Walker. And you are? * Razer: About to kick your smug rear! * Saint Walker: That is not a very pleasent name. Not in the least. * Razer: Do you have a problem with that? * Saint Walker: Do you have a problem with you? * Razer: I only have one problem around here, but it's a problem I intend to correct! ---- * Razer: Test the power of my ring! * Saint Walker: Rage has no real power, or taste for that matter. It's the orphan child of fear and despair. ---- * Saint Walker: There's a storm coming, brother, and the galaxy will need everyone of a strong and true heart to survive. ---- * Saint Walker: There is always hope. ---- * Hal Jordan: I called this meeting so we could assess our situation. * Razer: Easy. We'll be dead within a month. * Hal Jordan: How about we leave the tactical analysis to Sgt. Kilowog? Production notes Series continuity * Saint Walker, Drusa, Zartok, Grood and Mogo are introduced. Trivia * This episode is loosely based on the short story of "Mogo Doesn't Socialize" which was written by Alan Moore and debut the first appearance of Mogo. * Saint Walker references The Blackest Night. Goofs Background Borrowing from the comics, the early drafts of this episode was that Mogo was conceived to be a very spiritual place to visit. With Hal seeing a vision of Carol and Kilowog seeing the vision of his lost family. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the budget to give every one a spirit quest like they originally intended. So they only used it on Razer and Saint Walker.Green Lantern: The Animated Series early drafts. Retrieved 23-12-2012. Reception References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes Category:Real world